Mundo imaginario
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: Entre el mundo imaginario y el mundo real hay una delgada línea


Perdida cómo siempre en sus pensamientos sin hacer caso a nada a su alrededor pensando en lo que sería un mundo perfecto para ella, lástima que sólo fueran simples pensamientos que no aspiran más allá de su propia cabeza, que no podían hacerse realidad o mejor dicho hacerlos realidad ella misma; creía no ser lo suficientemente atrevida para poder lograrlo, temía no tener la suficiente confianza para poder realizar lo que se le presentaba en su cabeza cada vez que veía a aquél chico de mirada ambarina, así era Sakuno Ryuzaki. Aunque muy pronto toda esta situación junto con su suerte cambiaría de manera inesperada.

Todo este embrollo empezó un día en que la menor Ryuzaki observaba al joven Ryoma Echizen entrenar su deporte favorito: el tenis.

Este muchacho presumía tener una concentración inquebrantable cuando jugaba al tenis ya que parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno a pesar de que eran las únicas almas en la cancha a esas horas, Ryoma se quedó tarde practicando ese día ya que no le había bastado con el entrenamiento de esa tarde y Sakuno se quedó ya que le preocupaba que el muchacho se fuera a lastimar además de que le gustaba observarlo mientras se esforzaba tanto, para ella verlo jugar era una gran oportunidad para tomarle cariño a ese deporte además de que le brindaba la ventaja de estar un poco más de tiempo con él aunque el muchacho con mirada de gato no se diera cuenta o simplemente le diera igual que estuviera o no.

Finalmente el joven tenista había abandonado las canchas y cuando se dio cuenta Ryuzaki ya estaba caminando a su lado callada con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y tan nerviosa que apenas pudo articular unas débiles palabras -…H..Hola Ry..oma-kun…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, luego de esto el chico sólo respondió con un frío –Hola- para después marcharse de aquellas instalaciones dejando a Sakuno sola y algo desilusionada por la actitud de su querido príncipe, ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío con ella? ¿Acaso estaba de mal humor? ¿O simplemente no era del agrado de Echizen? no sabía las respuestas pero estaba claro que estando ahí sola no las encontraría y menos porque estaba oscureciendo, debía apresurarse para llegar a su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde y fuera peligroso.

Durante todo el camino a su casa sintió cómo si alguien la estuviera siguiendo pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía nerviosa sino todo lo contrario, estaba segura como si alguien la cuidara desde la distancia aunque no se atrevió a ver quién era le agradecía internamente a quién fuera que sea que la estuviera ayudando, luego de unos minutos llegó a su casa. No muy lejos de ahí detrás de unos árboles se encontraba alguien muy conocido por la joven quién se aseguraba con aquella mirada felina que Ryuzaki llegara a su hogar sana y salva, Ryoma no sabía porque lo había hecho, tal vez era porque creía que Sakuno era muy torpe cómo para cuidarse sola pero ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Un príncipe cómo él cuidando de una plebeya? Eso no era posible, no comprendía la razón de ese acto con certeza pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello ya que le daba algo de pereza seguir intentando encontrarle razón a algo "sin importancia".

Unos días después de lo acontecido la dueña de aquella mirada caoba resolvió comenzar a entrenar el deporte que tanto le gustaba a su amor platónico ya que le parecía interesante además de que podría ser una oportunidad para acercarse sólo un poco más a él. Su abuela al ver el interés de su nieta por empezar a practicar quiso que tuviera ayuda de alguien a quién se le diera muy bien, su primera opción fue Ryoma pero desechó la posibilidad ya que el parecía no tener interés en ayudar a la chica en lo más mínimo con sus entrenamientos así que al final optó por ponerle de entrenador a una persona que fuera paciente y amable con ella ya que no tenía mucha habilidad, esa persona era Kikumaru Eiji, cumplía con los requisitos para enfrentarse a la proeza de enseñar a la joven Ryuzaki los fundamentos del tenis.

Sakuno se mostró feliz ante la decisión ya que le daba algo de pena estar con Ryoma además de que podría ser que su inexperiencia en el tennis hiciera al joven desesperarse de ella, y eso era lo que la chica menos quería en el mundo. Eiji era una persona divertida y amable, llena de energía y alegría además de ser paciente, sin mencionar que era bastante apuesto, su mirada era como la de un niño pequeño con unas ansias enormes de jugar, lleno de vida, ojos color azul, alto, delgado, tez morena clara y cabello rojizo ( quiero uno!=)) ; para ser sinceros él era el tipo de chico del cuál cualquiera se enamoraría de un momento a otro sin duda alguna. Eiji enseñaba lo mejor que podía a la joven y ésta daba su mejor esfuerzo para poder ser buena y demostrarle a Ryoma que no era tan torpe y que era digna de su atención aunque sea por un momento, quería impresionarlo con la intención de que se fijara en ella aunque sea un poquito. El pelirrojo se daba cuenta del gran empeño que ella ponía así que quiso recompensar a la muchacha invitándole un helado y ella un poco sonrojada por la invitación de parte de un chico tan bien parecido aceptó un poco nerviosa aunque jamás se pondría tan nerviosa con Eiji a comparación de cómo se ponía con Echizen, él tenía algo que la hacía sentir de una forma especial.

Esa tarde se la pasó muy bien con el chico tomando su helado plácidamente hasta que dio cuenta que se hacía tarde y debía volver a su casa o si no sería castigada por su abuela, Eiji al ver que ella tenía intenciones de irse le ofreció acompañarla a su casa para asegurarse de que llegara bien además de que le preocupaba la chica tampoco quería ser víctima de la furia de su entrenadora por dejar que su nieta regresara sola, asimismo podría seguir conversando con Ryuzaki ya que le agradaba su compañía y se estaban empezando a hacer más amigos.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Sakuno comenzó sus entrenamientos intensivos con Eiji por lo tanto ella había avanzado muchísimo al igual que su amistad con él pero aunque estaba contenta por tener a un gran amigo como él aún se sentía un poco afligida porque las cosas con Ryoma seguían igual, ella pensaba que era imposible mejorar las cosas con él y poco a poco se fue dando por vencida al grado de llegar a alejarse cada día más, ya no lo saludaba en las mañanas, no le trataba de hacer plática y tampoco iba a apoyarlo a sus entrenamientos no era por falta de interés de ella sino más bien por falta de respuestas del lado del novato del tennis, pero todo esto daría la vuelta desde esa tarde porque a la hora del entrenamiento Ryoma sintió que algo no andaba bien, algo de ahí lo molestaba, o más bien algo que no estaba ahí era lo que no le agradaba, para ser más exactos era la falta de presencia de la menor Ryuzaki lo que lo sacaba de sí, no estaba concentrado del todo, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y no lo soportaba, pero ¿a él qué le importaba que ella no estuviera? no era importante…¿o sí?, su razón le empezaba a jugar bromas, lo hacía dudar lo cual le molestaba aún más, todos los titulares lo notaron y como ellos también notaron la falta de la chica creyeron que era por eso que el pequeño no jugaba como siempre lo hacía y cómo si de una oferta se tratara empezaron a hacerle burla al novato ya que por nada del mundo dejarían pasar esa gran oportunidad. Y así empezó la diversión de los Seigakus para con el muchacho:

-¿Hey qué te pasa Echizen, no juegas bien si no está la nieta de la entrenadora viéndote?- dijo el prodigio del tennis Fuji-sempai esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Así te ha de traer- agregó Kawamura-sempai

-Probabilidad de que Ryoma Echizen esté distraído por la ausencia de Sakuno Ryuzaki 87%- dijo un joven de lentes,Inui-sempai

-Ahhh esta juventud- dijo Momoshiro-sempai

-No sé de qué están hablando- dijo Ryoma aparentemente inmutable

-Parece que si sabes muy bien a lo que nos referimos- dijo Momoshiro con una cara pícara

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor empieza a jugar enserio que te ganaré sin el mínimo esfuerzo-dijo arrogante como de costumbre

-Grrr! Ya verás te arrepentirás de lo que dices- enunció irritado por las palabras del pelinegro

-Ya cálmense o vendrá Tezuka y los reprenderá a todos por armar este alborot..- no terminó de decir cuando una voz que evidentemente denotaba autoridad los calló diciendo –¡30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha por interrumpir el entrenamiento!-

Y al instante ya estaban todos corriendo por temor a que el capitán Tezuka se enojara aún más aunque había valido la pena las vueltas nada más para molestar al más pequeño de los Seigakus.

Esa tarde Sakuno tenía que entrenar con Eiji pero eso no le causaba flojera, es más, lo consideraba muy divertido ya que después de la sesión iban al parque por un helado para relajarse y descansar además de que platicaban de variados temas pero ese día a Eiji le dio curiosidad si a Sakuno le gustaba Ryoma y cuando le preguntó Sakuno no pudo evitar ponerse algo sonrojada en cuanto escuchó el nombre de aquel chico:

-Entonces Sakuno-chan dime, ¿te gusta el o´chibi?- preguntó con interés

-Ehhh…etto… yo pues la verdad para que te miento, sí lo quiero mucho- dijo con nerviosismo-….demo… él no parece estar interesado en mí- añadió con un tono de desánimo y con una cara que reflejaba su decepción.

-No puedo creer que el o´chibi no se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa y linda que eres- dijo esto último con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, la chica de trenzas al escuchar esto del apuesto ojiazul se apenó por el argumento y remedió la situación incómoda que se había formado después de eso con un: -ahh, creo que se hace algo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos ya ¿no crees Eiji-kun?- a lo que el muchacho respondió con un aire de gratitud por haber disipado la tensión que se había formado minutos antes –Sí, estoy de acuerdo^^- . En ese mismo lugar a unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba por casualidad cierto chico de cabello negro que venía de entrenar con su raqueta en mano tomando tranquilamente su amado Ponta de uva pero al voltear se encontró con una escena no muy agradable a su vista:" ¿qué hace ese neko acróbata con Sakuno?" pensó con una actitud ciertamente irritada por lo que veía y cuando se dio cuenta estaba agarrando la raqueta con una furia que parecía que iba a golpear a alguien y si se le ocurría hacerlo seguramente el herido quedaría en cama 2 días inconsciente pero ahora al único al que Ryoma quería dejar inconsciente era a Eiji, no sabía porque pero sólo así de la nada le nacieron unas ganas enormes de hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra ¿Ryoma Echizen tenía celos? ¿Se había convertido en una víctima más de aquel sentimiento tan fastidioso? ¿Y por Sakuno Ryuzaki? No él no debía sentir eso, no tenía porque, más sin embargo así era y muy en el fondo lo sospechaba pero se negaba rotundamente a reconocer que lo sentía.

Al día siguiente Ryoma aún se sentía de mal humor por lo que había pasado el día anterior y por si fuera poco, justo cuando pasaba enfrente del salón de la chica de ojos cafés la vio conversando con Eiji-sempai:

-¿Entonces hoy también nos vemos a la misma hora que ayer?- dijo el moreno

-¡Hai!- contestó la chica con un tono de alegría

-Ok, entonces te veo en la tarde- decía al mismo tiempo que se iba no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la joven de trenzas lo cual hizo que esta se pusiera roja. Echizen empezó a hacer toda clase de conjeturas acerca de la relación que existía entre esos dos cuando un pensamiento suyo lo interrumpió rotundamente ¿ella había faltado a la práctica por estar con Eiji? ¿lo había cambiado por él? -Hmp! Eso que me importa- se decía esperando creérselo él mismo.

Así pasaron los meses y parecía que el novato Seigaku no cambiaba de humor y ahora era peor porque trataba a Sakuno aún más fríamente que antes, si es que era posible:

-¡H..Hola Ryoma..-kun!- dijo la menor Ryuzaki con notable nerviosismo

-hmp- eso fue la única respuesta que recibió del chico

- etto..¿Cómo te ha ido en tus entrenamientos?- le decía la chica

- bien- respondió cortante

-que bien, me alegra. ¿y cómo te va en la escuela?- seguía preguntando la muchacha

-bien- seguía con la misma actitud con la que le respondía siempre para después voltearse a platicar con los otros chicos que ahí se encontraban. La joven cabizbaja y totalmente afligida por lo acontecido se retiró de ahí silenciosa y con paso lento sin mirar a nadie aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar porque por más que lo intentaba nunca podía entablar una conversación decente con el pelinegro, siempre le respondía de la misma forma, una y otra vez; le era desesperante la indiferencia con la que siempre la trataba, ya no quería seguir pero por alguna razón siempre lo volvía a intentar, parecía ser masoquista pero no, simplemente eso se confundía muy fácilmente con ese sentimiento que tenía por él.

Esa tarde se reunió con Eiji donde siempre se veían para entrenar pero el joven neko se dio cuenta que la chica de trenzas no se encontraba en el mejor estado cómo para atormentarla más con eso, prefirió sentarse a platicar con ella ya que le preocupaba lo que le pasaba, así era Eiji tan dulce y amable pero parecía que tenía un sentimiento especial hacia aquella chica tan linda y a la vez tan frágil, sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor ya que no le gustaba para nada que estuviera triste ( diciendo que quiero a uno como él ^/^). Eiji intentó que Sakuno se desahogara, no era bueno que se quedara con el sentimiento y no expresarlo, la chica con mirada color caoba empezó a contarle al pelirrojo lo que le pasaba mientras avanzaba con la historia sin querer dejó escapar gotas de agua que rodaban por sus mejillas, gotas que contenía su tristeza, el joven que la acompañaba pasó sus dedos por su cara delicadamente para limpiar sus lágrimas rozando la suave piel de la muchacha con las yemas de sus dedos, instantes después la abrazó y ésta correspondió el abrazo del muchacho ya que necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar; cuando Sakuno se tranquilizó se separaron un poco y Eiji comentó lo que Sakuno jamás creyó oír de ese joven y sobretodo en ese momento:

-Sakuno, sé que este no es el mejor momento ni la mejor situación para decirte esto pero ya no me aguanto las ganas, debo decírtelo, la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho más que como a una amiga sé que soy un año más grande que tú pero eso no fue impedimento para que callera enamorado de ti.- dijo con firmeza y a la vez con titubeos mirando a esos ojos caoba.

-Yo… no sé que de..decir- dijo Sakuno aún sin poder salir de su asombro

-No te preocupes Sakuno estoy consciente de que tu quieres demasiado a Ryoma porque si no fuera así no estarías llorando por él y no espero que me correspondas sólo necesitaba dejar salir esto que sentía.-

-Lo siento Eiji-kun, siento verdaderamente no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos pero aunque me duela aún siento muchas cosas por Ryoma y estoy segura que si no sintiera nada más que una amistad por él te correspondería ya que tú has sido tan bueno conmigo y me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado pero desgraciadamente no es así, sin embargo tengo la firme convicción de que allá afuera hay alguien mejor para ti que yo y que te va a querer mucho y tu a ella y cuando eso pase ahí estaré yo para apoyarte.-

-Gracias Sakuno- dijo un poco triste pero aún así con una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría por haberse arriesgado y con esperanza porque las palabras de la chica se hicieran realidad.

-Entonces podemos ser amigos si es que quieres- agregó la chica de trenzas

-Sí, amigos- sonrió y al mismo tiempo abrazó a la chica en señal de agradecimiento.

Al día siguiente por alguna razón media escuela sabía que Eiji Kikumaru se le había confesado a Sakuno Ryuzaki y estas noticias llegaron a oídos del menos indicado: Ryoma Echizen.

Después de haber escuchado la noticia Momoshiro-sempai fue corriendo con Ryoma y cuando lo hizo le encontró del peor humor posible, al parecer la noticia si que le había afectado demasiado.

-Ryoma acéptalo estás celoso porque Eiji se le declaro antes que tú- dijo Momo divertido

-Claro que no, no hay razón para estarlo, que hagan lo que quieran no me importa- dijo irritado por la burla de la cuál su amigo lo hacía víctima

-O entonces tampoco te ha de importar que Sakuno rechazó a Eiji- completó con un tono de picardía

-¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma con un tono que denotaba total interés

-ja! ¿No que no te importaba?- gritaba el joven con una aire de victoria

-Cállate solamente quería saber- decía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que ocultaba con su gorra

-si claro, bueno lo que pasa es que ayer Eiji se le confesó pero ella no pudo corresponderle ya que ella siente algo por cierto chico que yo me sé y que está aquí escuchando algo que sí le importa aunque se haga el tonto y lo niegue y no le diga nada a cierta chica de trenzas que es nieta de la entrenadora….- prosiguió dándole "indirectas" al chico de mirada ambarina.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo yéndose dejando al muchacho hablando solo

-Ahhh que juventud, ¿cuándo te convencerás de lo que sientes por ella Echizen?- decía Momoshiro para sus adentros viendo con decepción al chico que se alejaba aunque antes de que el muchacho desapareciera de su vista alcanzó a gritarle:

-¡No te tardes mucho en darte cuenta Ryoma porque ahora tuviste suerte pero ella no te va a estar esperando toda la vida!-

Aunque no lo admitiera Ryoma estaba pues feliz porque entre Sakuno y Eiji no había ya nada pero las palabras que Momo-sempai le había dicho retumbaban en sus cavilaciones sin descanso, no pensaba en nada más que en eso y desde ese momento sin darse cuenta cada que veía a la chica se quedaba perdido, muchas personas ya le habían dicho a la pequeña Ryuzaki que habían visto a Ryoma observarla sólo a ella incluso su mejor amiga Tomoka le había dicho que el chico se le quedaba viendo y a veces la miraba de reojo pero aunque su super ultra mega amiga del alma le dijera eso ella no era capaz de creerlo no porque no quisiera sino más bien porque no podía hacerlo, le parecía algo imposible ya que ella estaba más que segura que para Ryoma ella era igual que las demás, sólo una chica.

Así transcurrieron las semanas mientras que un día mientras ella se hundía en pensamientos durante su aburrida clase de español tocaron la puerta de su salón y la persona que estaba ahí parada solicitaba a la joven de trenzas para un asunto, ella no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que estaba tan ensimismada en su cabeza que no prestó atención a lo que ocurría fuera de ella hasta que su amiga Tomoka le dio un codazo para que ella reaccionara y cuál fue su sorpresa que al voltear hacia la puerta vio a Ryoma y entonces el profesor le dijo:

-Señorita Ryuzaki, este joven tiene algo que decirle puede salir y ya no interrumpan la clase- les dijo a ambos cuando salieron

-Ry..Ryoma-kun, porqué m..me llamaste- dijo notablemente nerviosa por la situación

-Sólo venía a decirte que ya sé que crees que te he estado mirando- dijo en un tono frío

-Te equivocas Ryoma-kun yo no lo creo, es más pienso que son mentiras- dijo para que Ryoma no pensara mal de ella, aunque en su voz se distinguía el nerviosismo del que era presa

-Pues te advierto que no te lo imagines- sentenció el de mirada gatuna acercándose a ella –porque es cierto, te he estado observando y en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que siento algo por ti desde hace mucho y que hasta ahora lo había negado, nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien pero la verdad es que te quiero mucho Sakuno- dijo con un gran sonrojo en la mejillas y esta vez no tenía su gorra para disimularlo.

Sakuno estaba totalmente asombrada por lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba soñando en intentó pellizcarse para comprobar que no lo era, también dudo de que él fuera realmente Ryoma pero al final mejor se dejó llevar por ese momento que en realidad no era producto de su imaginación verdaderamente ¡Ryoma Echizen, su adorado Príncipe del Tennis le estaba confesando que la quería! Sakuno sentía el corazón latir al mil, era como si se fuese a desmayar pero sabía que no había problema ya que su príncipe la alcanzaría a rescatar antes de caer al piso, pero si aún no se desmayaba con lo que él diría después seguro que lo hacía:

-Sakuno me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer hoy- decía algo avergonzado y con un tono nervioso, ella jamás lo había visto así

-N..no, no tengo nada que hacer hoy- contestaba igual de avergonzada y nerviosa que el chico

-Entonces ¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy a tomar un helado?-

-Sí, Ryoma-kun-

-Te veo en la tarde entonces- dijo mientras se iba

Sakuno entró a su salón pero su mirada había cambiado de a como había salido, se veía tan radiantemente feliz que su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por nadie y entonces su amiga Tomoka le preguntó lo que había pasado y cuando la de ojos caoba le contó a la de coletas lo que aconteció, esta no pudo evitar gitar de emoción a pesar de ser la presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma no dejaba de ser la mejor amiga de Sakuno y su felicidad valía más que cualquier club.

Sakuno se alistó siendo ayudada por Tomoka para verse más bonita en su cita con su querido príncipe y cuando él la vio no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que la chica se veía, su cabello ya no estaba trenzado se veía ondulado y largo, ella traía un sonrojo en la mejillas que la hacían ver muy linda, delineador de ojos que resaltaban sus orbes caoba, un perfume tan delicioso y un labial rojo cerezo algo tenue para que no se viera demasiado maquillada, un vestido del mismo color que su pintalabios y una zapatillas negras, todo eso lucía increíble en ella haciendo que se viera simplemente perfecta, logró dejar al impávido príncipe con un sonrojo notable que le había causado el sólo verla. Cuando fueron a tomar su helado conversaron como nunca lo habían hecho y finalmente llegaron a la parte culminante de todo ese calvario sufrido por ambos todos esos meses, llegaron a la parte más esperada:

-Sakuno tengo que decirte algo y lo haré sólo una vez- dijo en tono serio para no mostrar lo frenético que su corazón estaba

-¿Qué es Ryoma-kun?- preguntó con nerviosismo

-Quieres ser mi novia Sakuno?- se atrevió a preguntar. Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos llena de felicidad abrazó a su príncipe diciendo: -¡Sí ryoma!, ¡sí quiero serlo!-

Ryoma limpió sus lágrimas y le dijo: -No llores, mejor sonríe, me gusta cómo te ves cuando lo haces- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, ella le hizo caso y sonrió demostrando lo feliz que estaba. Minutos después de eso Ryoma acompañó a su Sakuno a su casa, no la dejaría irse sola nunca y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la casa de ella y cuando llegaron se despidieron:

-Nos vemos mañana Ryoma-kun- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mada mada dane Ryuzaki- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa arrogante y mientras la jalaba del brazo atrayéndola hacia él aprisionó sus labios con los suyos, ella tenía un sonrojo tal que podía hacerle competencia a un jitomate abriendo de par en par sus ojos pero después de unos segundos se acostumbró a la extraña pero increíble sensación que sentía en su estómago y correspondió pero aunque ambos eran inexpertos no importó porque los dos tenían mucho tiempo esperando por ese momento y no lo iban a desaprovechar.

Sakuno ya no tenía que esperar porque sus sueños se cumplieran, ahora sabía cómo hacerlos realidad. Ah lo olvidaba, meses después de esto Eiji-kun se volvió a enamorar de una chica que lo quería muchísima y é a ella, tal y como dijo Sakuno cuando él se le confesó, esta chica tiene cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, alta, delgada, tez morena clara y algo tímida, pero sin duda era la mejor para él, su nombre era Inokichi-chan (! Tenía que hacer que Eiji-kun fuera mío aunque sea en un fanfic no? Jajaja3)


End file.
